Concerning Saffy
by cutipop
Summary: Rosie Cotton offers teenage hobbit Saffron Galpsi to take care of her and Sam's 13 children while she's away for a few days. After a drunk kiss on her first night, Sam becomes Saffy's romantic obsession which pushes him over the edge. Set between the hobbits' return and epilogue of Return of the King.
1. After the Heroes Returned

**Personally, I would see Jessica Cave as Saffy Galpsi, since she shares similarities with _Harry Potter's_ Lavender Brown such as being madly in love with the hero's sidekick and mirroring scenes from _The Half-Blood Prince_.**

 **AFTER THE HEROES RETURNED**

The Green Dragon Inn was filled with cheers of the patrons chanting Sam's name after he returned as a hero of the Shire. A young girl hobbit with mahogany hair rushed through the crowd tossing a bouquet of roses at Sam and kissed him on the lips that made everyone cheer. Meanwhile, Rosie Cotton was sitting on a bench outside the inn with Frodo overlooking the village. Frodo turned to her face and saw tears welling up her eyes.

"I don't know how to show my feelings for him." she wept softly.

Frodo muttered.

"I see how you're close to him." she continued, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I

"Thanks for coming here with me." she said.

"Glad to help," he answered.

That evening, the four hobbits sat down to drink pints.

Saffy smiled then walked away from the ceremony and sat under a tree. Frodo followed her. He heard sniffling and gasping.

 **FOUR YEARS LATER**

"I'm thinking of having her over for dinner,tonight." said Rosie. "So I can offer her to take care of our family."

"What for?"

"I'm going away for a few days. she reminded him."I told you earlier today."

"More potatoes, dear?" Rosie offered a platter. "Yes, m'am!" Saffy cried out gleefully. " "Isn't the chicken great,Saffy?"said Frodo.

"More salad?" asked Elanor. Saffy nodded.

As she was served, Saffy devoured so loudly that made the children giggle while Sam stared at her in a vexed manner.  
"Please stop." he said calmly.  
"Would you stop it already?!" he finally shouted. Saffy looked at him with her mouth covered in food.

"You mean Saffy?" She packing her things.

"Of course!"

Rosie quieted him down

"What's the matter with you, Rose?" Sam wailed."Don't you understand that girl is immature!For all I know that she might be planning to want me."

Rosie laughed heartily at his words.

"Oh,Sam. She's a kind girl." She assured her husband. "Immature,clumsy yes, but nevertheless harmless."

"Don't you realize that every time she had talked to me shows that she's in love with me and now she with one of our daughters?"

Saffy laid beside Goldilocks.

"Saffy, you still awake?"


	2. Chapter 2

The early lights of morning peaked over Hobbiton. Sam entered the bedroom where Saffy was sleeping and shook until she heard the clock ring.

"Here is the map of the place I'll be going off to,"Rosie informed Saffy,handing her the map.  
"In case we want to send messages at a later hour, late night messages are sent by owls."

"Where did you get this ale?" slurred Sam.

"I got it from outside the Green Dragon," replied Saffy.

"But drinks are served inside the inn," said Sam wearily. "Everything is there."

"I took another bottle from indoors,"

"I don't even _pay_ for drinks or anything else minimal." Saffy snickered taking a sip from her mug.

Suddenly she pressed her lips on Sam's firmly as they both dropped on the bed.

The next morning, Sam woke up with excruciating pain on his head and so did Saffy.

"I think I'm going to vomit," moaned Saffy, picking herself up with the bed covers but she was exhausted and lay down.

"What happened last night?" asked Sam. "Did we drink that much?"

"I'm gonna go vomit now," Saffy tried to walk but sat on the bed.

Then,Elanor,Merry and Pippin entered the bedroom that made Sam and Saffy dressed up quickly.

"Frodo help me," cried Sam. "She can't stop kissing me and my lips are burning! I can't get any of my work done because of her!"  
"Goodness,Sam,"

"Where is Elanor?" asked Daisy to Goldie.

"She's gone to the nearby Elven fair with Saffy." said Goldie.

At the elven fair, Saffy had bought many souvenirs for Elanor and kept in her handbag.

"Father has never took me to places like this." Elanor said.

They came across a tent that said "Ardeth's Mirror:See into your deepest desires". Saffy walked in and stared deeply into the glass when she saw herself marrying Sam and raising about five children living together as a happy family. Rosie wasn't anywhere in sight and neither was Frodo. Saffy gasped and smiled with tears in her eyes. She then saw a bottle filled with pink elixir on the table behind the mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Dear Saffy,_

 _I hope you've been good taking care of our children while I'm gone. I will be coming back in time for Sam's birthday._

 _Love,Rosie."_

"We're outside,darling."  
Rosie,she has returned, thought Sam gladly.

"Today is your day!" said Saffy, holding hands with Carl Cotton that upon seeing that, Sam filled with rage.  
"Get away from brother-in-law, you tart!" he bellowed."Trying to kill my wife and my best friend,eh?!" pushing down table that held gifts and.

"I think it's best that you should leave now," sighed Rosie.

"Oh come, grandfather," groaned Saffy. "You were the most handsome hobbit in all of Bag-End,you courted with so many ladies that these children out there are probably yours!"

Ruby and Bilbo gasped listening to her words.

Gandalf was so irritated that he grabbed Saffy, layed her with her back up and hit her with his staff.  
"Saffron Galpsi,go back to your house!" Gandalf commanded pointing his staff at the door.


End file.
